Fish Don't Have Breasts
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Based on First Date. Nick likes boobs. A lot.


**Okay, so I have a "boat" story in the works, but it's nowhere near ready. So instead of rushing it and sacrificing quality, I offer this in place of the Boat Challenge. Hopefully, this will do for now. Cheers!**

"So, you're an upper boob guy?"

"The most underrated part of the boob, it's what I've always said."

Weird? Yeah. Anything between them was always a myriad of things that didn't always fall into typically designated categories for men and women. And when you factor in the _I want to doink you _quotient, well, that's when it hit an entirely new level of crazy. Especially for Nick and Jess.

When they first met, it was a mixture of confusion and excitement of the unknown. And now that they knew each other so well...still confused. Because despite the obvious underlying attraction to each other, neither knew what the other really wanted.

Except for right now. He reached out and pressed his hand to her chest. Both of them seemed surprised at the action. At first. But in a matter of seconds they knew. Jess knew Nick wanted to touch her. And Nick knew Jess wanted him to touch her.

"So, how long have you been wanting to do that?"

Nick paused. "Hmm...how long have we known each other?"

"That long, huh?"

"Well, let's put it this way. You were sitting here telling us about how your boyfriend cheated on you, and all I could think about was what your breasts would feel like in my hands."

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious, Jess."

"So...how are they?"

"Honestly? I think I need more time to decide."

Jess quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really, Nick? You're using pick up lines on me now?"

"Noooo. This is not a...that wasn't a...aghhhh. Jess. We're not in a bar. That wasn't a come on. You asked."

"So, you are asking me to let you feel by boobs. On an an experimental basis?"

Nick held her gaze a moment before answering. "Yeah. Yes. Experimental."

Jess calmly looked into his warm brown eyes. "Okay."

Nick mouth went dry and he felt a jolt of excitement shoot down his body and into his groin. He kept his hands on her upper chest, a pressed her backwards toward her bedroom. Jess let him guide her through the doorway and push her down onto the bed, his hands never breaking contact as he climbed onto her and straddled her thighs.

Nick held on loosely to the upper curve of her breasts, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she shallowly breathed in and out. He tried to ignore the fact that he had her creamy thighs locked between his legs right now. Tried not to focus on the gradual hardening of his cock as it rested so closely to her core.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, letting himself get caught in the..._damn it, what color is that anyway? Who has eyes that blue?_

Jess wondered at the glint of anger in his deep dark gaze, but it was interrupted by the sudden surge of lust that replaced it.

Nick kept his eyes on hers as his hands began to slip down, his palms centered now, as they gently squeezed, the soft cotton fabric of her t-shirt bunching between his fingers.

Jess _mmmm'd _at the pressure. "So, how is it?"

Nick mouth hung slightly open and a light trickle of saliva slipped out. He licked his lip, capturing it quickly. "Uh...well...they've, ah...got a nice squish to them." He carefully breathed out the words.

Jess took in a breath as he squeezed them again. "Okay, good. That's a...good word, I guess. What else?"

Nick abruptly let go and picked up the hem of her shirt, pushing it as high up as he could. He started tracing a finger over the skin just above her pink lace bra. He smiled as goosebumps appeared there. "Soft." His fingers hooked underneath her bra straps and he pulled them slowly down, down her arms, taking the entire garment to her waist.

And then he just stopped. Smooth white skin, tiny pink nipples. His brain shut down. His cock twitched in his jeans. _How is this happening right now?_

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his face with his hands.

Jess watched him, uncertain. His frustration was obvious. "Nick? Are you okay? You wanna stop?"

Nick dropped his hands and looked at her. She was so beautiful. And she suddenly looked timid, and so very small laying there beneath him.

He placed his hands on her stomach and then began to move them upward. "No, I don't wanna stop. We're not done here, Jess."

His hands moved higher and slid up onto her bare breasts. Jess took in a sharp breath as he began to rub her nipples with his thumbs. Pleasure zig-zagged down her body and swirled deep in her abdomen. She suddenly realized she had started moaning and held her breath. She didn't think this would happen. She was just playing a game with him. Letting Nick cop a quick feel, just for the heck of it. But nothing she had ever felt before had ever been this good. Things were getting out of control, but she was rapidly losing her ability to care.

Nick squeezed them again, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Jess arched her body up into it, then fell limp against the pillow again as he started stroking her sensitive pink buds. She whimpered helplessly as he continued teasing her, his arousal now undeniable.

Nick knew they were headed downhill fast. But he kept going. No way in hell he was turning back now. He all but growled out the words, whispering lowly, "Hard little nipples. They're perfect, Jess." He took each nipple between his fingers and squeezed tightly. Jess arched up high again, moaning louder now, panting madly and gasping for air. "Nick...ohhh. I didn't...I didn't know this was gonna be so...so..."

Nick suddenly let go, his eyes still trained on her breasts. He paused only briefly before moving down and covering her right breast with his mouth. He swirled his tongue in circles around her nipple a few times before sucking on it. He repeated this again and again, swirling and sucking, her continual moaning driving him, making him never, ever want to stop. He moved to her left breast and matched his actions there.

Nick's control was hanging by a thread, but he didn't stop. He swiped his thumb back and forth over her right nipple as he continued laving at the one on the left with his mouth. Jess' rocked her body up against him over and over, and then suddenly went rigid, crying out his name loudly, letting wave after wave of pleasure consume her.

Jess fell back onto the pillows, spent. She caught her breath and blurted out, "Fish don't have breasts."

Nick rolled off her body and layed down next to her. "Um, what now?

Jess cracked up laughing at her own random statement. "Um, nothing. Nothing. Schmidt said that before, remember? Never mind."

Nick huffed out a laugh. "So you just had a...just from me doing...and we didn't even..."

Jess laughed again. "Yeah. Crazy. That's never happened to me before."

Nick turned to look at her, grinning widely. Jess closed her eyes and giggled. "Don't get cocky now."

"Uh, yeah. About that. Sorry I had a little... _pogo _situation going on...during. Sorry."

Jess rolled over onto his body, her hand running down to grab onto his still intensely prominent _pogo._

"We're not done here, Miller."


End file.
